


It Can't Understand, or He.

by twinPisces



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AnnoyedEnglish, AnomynousBot, M/M, Maybe more later.., TiredDirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinPisces/pseuds/twinPisces
Summary: -I'm sorry, I know this fandom is old but I just got into it. Please enjoy, and I might make more stuff.- "Jake, it....I mean he, can't understand. He's only a robot." Dirk sighed tiredly, he had been on Skype all night with Jake. "I know he doesn't! But everytime I go outside, I have to fight with him. He just doesn't leave me be." Dirk rolled his eyes,"Just go to bed, I'm tired.."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue, this is the first story very I've made on here. 

Dirk'S POV~

"Jake, it....I mean he, can't understand. He's only a robot." He sighs tiredly, he had been on Skype all night with Jake."I know he doesn't! But everytime I go outside, I have to fight with him. He just doesn't leave me be." Dirk rolled his eyes,"Just go to bed, I'm tired..." And with that, he logged off Skype and flopped down on his bed getting under the covers. 

Jake's POV~

That jerk! He just ended the Chat on you, what an ass! You sighed, you were annoyed. Yet, your bed was calling your name. You decided that staying up wasn't going to help anyone, so you went to bed almost instantly, all your worries fading away far from dreamland..

Next day~

You wake up, and of course being the idiot you are you had left your glasses on like the blasted idiot you are. Damn headaches, certainly not something you wanted while you went outside to look for Brobot. You get up grumbling and head to the bathroom for Tylenol. You quickly take a couple and get dressed, you also grab your gun just in case a certain bot wanted to tumble. You head outside, the next thing you know your knocked to the ground suddenly. You look up, BroBot has you under his mechanic foot. You grunt trying to move, but to no avail."Get off me you blasted machine!" The other doesn't respond, he sits silently. It's so quiet you can hear the fan inside of him whirring about.

Dirk'S POV~

Damnit, you had gotten barely sleep cause of English. You grumble annoyed, and get up to get dressed. You quickly throw on a tank top with your signature hat on it and a pair of sweatpants. You go to your computer to pester Jake. Okay, apparently he wasn't answering so you got off and went outside. Hot outside, you decide that it's better to sit in a cool apartment then the blazing sun. You grab a orange soda, sipping on it contently. Why don't you watch some TV? It sounds better than just sitting in the kitchen, hoping the fridge doesn't open with swords clattering upon you. You decide to go with the smarter choice and go sit down grabbing the remote. You click on the TV, looking for a show. 

Jake's POV~

Now this was awkward. Brobot was now keeping you under him by flipping you onto your stomach and stepping down on your ass. "T-the hell..!?" The bot looked down at you, if course he wasn't thinking cause he had artificial intelligence. But you know he was being a dick, cause he had a recording of Dirk playing, "Having fun down there?" His recording stopped there, furious you had pushed at his leg," Quit being an ass!" He ddoesn't mover, he only shifts to make it more comfortable for you. How was that supposed to help!? You angrily grab your gun, shooting at the foot. His foot retracts quickly before you hit it, you had rolled away before he could pin you again. You lept up,"Enough of this! I'm tired, can't you for once be nice!?" He froze, apparently Brobot had tooken that question seriously for he put away his sword and looked at English. Okay....what....was...going....on....?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like you liked it, I'll make more in the future hopefully. Bye! 


End file.
